Whatever you want it to mean
by theamazingfandomunicorn
Summary: Jily fanfic. James can't get Lily out of his head and she can't get him out of hers...


**Whatever you want it to mean...**

 _Her emerald green eyes met with his soft brown ones. He held her close, she could almost feel his breath against her neck. She edged closer, his lips were almost touching hers…_

"Lily… Lily, LILY!"

"Wha-" Lily said, her head just poking out of the top of her duvet.

"We need to get up now if we want to catch the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw." Marlene told her, dragging her out from underneath her covers.

"Okay." Lily said, reluctantly getting up from her comfy nest.

Meanwhile, James Potter was getting ready for the big match against Ravenclaw, if they won, they would overtake Slytherin in the House league. He wanted to win this just to see the look on Snivulleus' face, he had it in for Snape ever since he called Lily a mudblood.

If he wanted to win this, he had to keep his head in the game. But he couldn't, he couldn't keep a certain redhead out of his mind. When he closed his eyes he tried to imagine throwing that Quaffle through the goal and securing a lead, but all he could imagine Lily's bright green eyes and flaming red hair framing her perfectly pink face. _'Focus James, focus.'_ He thought as he grabbed his broomstick and walked out onto the pitch.

Almost instantly he spotted Lily's face among the sea of red and gold, her flaming hair, her emerald eyes and that snow white, knitted beret that she always seems to wear, but never seems to get dirty. _'How does she keep that thing clean?'_ He wondered _'Probably some kind of self-cleaning charm... FOCUS!'_

He mounted his broom and waited for Madame Hooch's whistle.

"Better not fall off mate." Taunted the Gryffindor boy in scarlet robes next to him "Be a shame." He added.

"Oh ha ha!" James retorted "Just you do your job and I'll do mine." He told him.

Madame Hooch blew on her whistle and they were off. Almost immediately something didn't feel right about his broom, it was shaking, just a little, but nevertheless it was vibrating and that is not right. James just ignored it, brooms were still a bit primitive and this wasn't unusual.

In the crowds this wasn't going amiss, Lily (of all people) was noticing it.

"What's wrong with James' broom?" Lily asked.

"Why? Since when did you care so much?" Marlene inquired.

"Just wondering..." Lily told her.

James' broom was shaking even more now, he could barely control it. This was bad and quickly getting worse.

Back in the stands, a greasy haired boy in Slytherin robes was holding his wand up to the sky and muttering something under his breath.

"This is for hexing me in the hallway!" James' broom lurched. "And this is for stealing Lily from me." James' broom turned itself over and tipped off its rider.

As James hit the ground, the Gryffindors screamed.

"JAMES!" Lily yelled as her and all of the other Gryffindors poured onto the pitch and the rest of the Quidditch players landed their brooms and dismounted. James didn't move. He just lay on the ground, eyes closed.

"Someone get him to the hospital wing. NOW!" She screamed.

"Okay, okay." Said Marlene calmly, but she didn't get why Lily was making such a big fuss about all of this. As far as she knew she hated James Potter, maybe not as much since he deflated his head for her, but still, she disliked him at least. Unless...

"What the?" James said, holding his head and looking up at the three faces above him.

"Are you okay?" Said the first one, Peter.

"What happened?" Asked James.

"You took a nasty fall." The second one, Remus.

"Nasty is an understatement." The third one told him, Sirius.

"How did I get here?" He asked, still a little unsure about where he was.

"Lily literally screamed at Marlene to get you to the hospital wing." Remus told him.

"Evans? Lily Evans, red hair, green eyes, white hat. That Lily?" James asked, bewildered.

"Yes, that Lily. I think she's warming to you." Peter told him.

"You think?" He asked.

"Yeah," Said Sirius. "She seems to have stopped hating your guts and just dislikes you." Sirius told him.

"Well, that's an improvement." He told himself.

"OUT!OUT! YOU'VE HAD FIVE MINUTES! OUT!OUT! NOW!" Madame Pomfrey yelled at them and they scurried out, they learnt early not to mess with Madame Pomfrey, more about that another time.

"How long am I going to be stuck in here?" He asked, there is a lot he wanted to ask Lily.

"Well, a few more hours, just to check a few things." She told him.

"Oh, ok." He replied, he would have to wait a while.

"Lily?" Asked Marlene.

"What?" Said Lily, looking up from her advanced Transfiguration.

"Do you like, like James Potter?" Marlene asked, hiding behind Molly Prewett, you know, just in case.

"You wha-? What? No? Why? What gave you that idea? Wha- no!" Lily stuttered, trying to hide the truth.

"That's a yes, isn't it?" Molly asked, cool headed as ever.

"Wha-? Yes..." Lily admitted.

"I knew it!" Marlene exclaimed, triumphant.

"Well?" Asked Molly "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you like him." Marlene told her.

"Well..." Said Molly.

"Errrrmmmmm..." Stammered Lily.

"You ARE hopeless!" Exclaimed Molly.

For both parties it was a long sleepless night. James couldn't wait for the morning, there was so much he needed to ask Lily. And for Lily, she just needed to know if James was ok.

"Marlene?" Lily asked.

"Yes?" Marlene answered.

"What time is it?"

"Two-thirty." She answered.

"Oh, okay." Lily replied. ' _Just 7 more hours.'_ She thought to herself. _'I think I'll go back down to the common room and do some revision.'_

Meanwhile, James had just got back from the Hospital wing and was making his way through the portrait when he saw a sleepy redhead walking down the stairs from the girls dormitory.

"Oh, hey." The Redhead said.

"Hi." He replied.

"Couldn't sleep." She told him.

"Yeah." He told her.

"How's the head?" She asked.

"Oh, it's fine." He lied, it still hurt like hell.

"My mum is a Nurse, I know it isn't." She told him, she was right.

"You're right." He admitted.

"Here, let me see." She told him.

She walked towards him, he let her. He knew this was Lily Evans and she knew it was James Potter, but neither (and not even a fortune teller) could have predicted what happened next...

She walked slowly towards him, her green eyes glinting in the dying embers in the fireplace. She lifted up the hair hanging over his forehead and inspected the large lump on his forehead. He stepped a little closer.

"To help you see a little closer." He explained.

"Oh, thanks..." Said Lily, letting her fingers linger over the edge of his face.

His arms slid up from his side to her waist and pulled her a little closer. Then, without thinking about what he was doing, he pulled her in closer and pushed his lips to hers. Without thinking either, she pushed her lips back against his.

'Is this really happening?' James wondered.

Lily pushed harder against his lips, parting them slowly and letting her tounge explore his mouth, he did the same.

'Lily, are you sure your not dreaming? Who are you kidding, you don't want to wake up!' She thought to herself. She didn't even know if this was real, or if she was still dreaming.

Soon he had to pull away, reluctantantly, to breathe.

"Lily," He whispered. "What does this mean?" He asked.

"Well, what do you want it to mean?" She whispered back.

"I think I'm in love you. I want it to mean that you love me too and that you want to be with me." He admitted.

"Well, that's what it means then." She told him.

THE END.


End file.
